Ricky Weaver
Ricky Weaver 'is the 8th episode in season one of ''Kickin' It. It first aired on July 18, 2011 in the United States. It features the only appearance of Ricky Weaver (character). Plot Pop sensation Ricky Weaver is coming to town to meet Kim after she won an essay contest that allows her to meet him in person and perform with him onstage. Jack, formerly thinking he Ricky Weaver was alright, finds out the truth about the pop star; he only looks at the pictures of the girls who enter the contest, chooses the hottest one, kisses them, then breaks the girl's heart before he leaves the city. Now Jack has to save Kim from a heartbreak. Throughout the episode, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Eddie form a band called the Black Belt Boyz and try to perform at Ricky Weaver's concert as his opening act, as a gimmick to try to gain popularity. Cast *Leo Howard as Jack Brewer *Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick *Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez *Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford *Alex Christian Jones as Eddie Jones *Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie *Austin North as Ricky Weaver (character) *Dan Ahdoot as Phil *Danilo Di Julio as Photographer *Grace ODoherty as Grace *Clinton Jackson as Mr. Squires *Raffi Mikaelian as Stage Security Guard Songs Featured *Love Ninja - Sung by Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry *I'll Always Be There - Ricky Weaver (Austin North) *"Secret"- sung by Rudy. *Baby's Got The Noosh- sung by Phil Quotes: Jerry: I can't handle health class anymore. Jack: Yeah, I took that class. When they showed the video of the whale having a baby, I almost gave birth to my lunch. Jack: Whoa, wait. Kim, you're into Ricky Weaver? Kim: Uh, no. I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is. Jack: Oh. Grace: Really, Kim? Cause your locker's a huge fan. (opens Kim's locker, showing Ricky Weaver posters and music playing) Kim: Thanks a lot, Grace. (tries closing her locker but Grace holds the locker, then slams it) Fine, I love him. I downloaded all of his music, now I'm gonna meet him. Ricky! (runs off, excited) Jack: I'm beginning to think she knows who Ricky is. Jack: I can't believe because of you, that over gelled, pretty boy is coming to our school. I think he's got a doll's head. Kim: Jack, it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky. Jack: What! I'm not-I'm not jealous! Kim: Mmmhmmm. Ricky Weaver: Woah, you just took out, like, 6 guys. Jack: 7 actually, but who's counting, right? Ricky Weaver: Yeah, why? You guys don't have a thing, do you? Jack: (lying) No. Kim: I know what this is about, Jack. You don't like Ricky, so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like some kind of monster! Jack: He is a monster! A private jet flying, San Francisco burger buyin', hot tubbin', doll haired monster! Kim: Okay, that's just a big bowl of word salad. Kim: Jack, you're unbelievable! What are you doing here? Jack: I'm not letting you up there. Kim: Jack, I'm dancing with Ricky. Kim: Jack, just so we're clear, you know I can take care of myself, right? Jack: I know. You just won the gold medal in the Ricky Toss. (both laugh) Kim: Thanks for having my back, Jack. Jack: No problem. Jack: You know, I had some really expensive cheeseburgers for lunch today, but I think the ones at circus burger are actually better. You wanna grab one? Kim: Sure. *bites lip, smiles* '' Goofs *Jack asked Kim to go to Circus Burger with him at the end of the episode, but in ''Boo Gi Nights, Jack said he was afraid of clowns and avoided the ones that worked at Circus Burger until after 7:00 P.M., when Circus Burger shut down and the clowns were off the clock. Trivia *Ricky Weaver and Weaver Fever are parodies of Justin Bieber and Bieber Fever. *Beyoncé and Jay-Z are mentioned in this episode. *It is shown Rudy used to be in a boy band. *The Black Belt Boyz are a parody of the Backstreet Boys. *This is the first episode to show Jack and Kim's feelings for each other. *Austin North now acts with Olivia on the Disney Channel comedy I Didn't Do It! and they play twins. *This was the first episode where we saw Jack really jealous. Fights *''Battle outside the Dojo: ''Jack vs Paparazzi - '''Winner: Jack Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Kickin' It Category:Karate Category:Episodes With Fighting Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Disney XD